


Za Tobą

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini-miniaturka oczami Renjiego</p>
            </blockquote>





	Za Tobą

 

  
  
    Odkąd sięgam pamięcią, przed sobą zawsze widziałem Ciebie.   
    To, czy byłaś przy mnie w rzeczywistości, nie miało znaczenia. Bez względu na to dokąd szedłem i gdzie byłaś Ty, przed oczami zawsze miałem obraz Ciebie – odwróconej do mnie plecami, kroczącej pewnie lecz z trwogą w sercu. Wyuczyłem się wszystkich Twoich ruchów, zapamiętałem każdy krok i gest.  
    Lecz wciąż nie poznałem Twojej twarzy.  
    Od samego początku obserwowałem Cię, ślepo i oddanie krocząc za Tobą. Byłaś kierunkiem, który dla siebie obrałem, byłaś mi Drogą, którą kroczyłem, bezustannie próbując dogonić Cię i uchwycić między palce nasze ulotne uczucia, by zatrzymać je na dłużej.  
    Kiedy Byakuya Kuchiki zaadoptował Cię, sądziłem, że stałaś się dla mnie nieosiągalna. Plany, które mimowolnie układały się w mojej głowie, nagle legły w gruzach, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie splątane trzewia marzeń. A jednak zagubiony w nieładzie własnego życia, niezdolny do odnalezienia nowego sensu, wciąż uparcie próbowałem iść naprzód. Byłaś moją Siłą i Nadzieją, nieświadomie poganiając mnie i podtrzymując na duchu, którego z czasem zatraciłem, katując siebie samego licznymi treningami.  
    Chciałem przewyższyć Twojego brata. Pragnąłem choć jeden raz stanąć przed Tobą, osłaniając Cię własnym ciałem, pragnąłem chronić Cię, pragnąłem stać się dla Ciebie tym, kim Ty byłaś dla mnie przez całe moje życie. Marzyłem o tym, byś chociaż ten jeden, jedyny raz zobaczyła przed sobą moje plecy i zrozumiała, jak ważna dla mnie jesteś.   
    Będąc shinigami z czasem zacząłem stawiać własne obowiązki ponad Ciebie. Mój wzrok przesłoniła mgła, nie widziałem Cię tak wyraźnie jak wcześniej. Nawet kiedy miałaś zostać stracona, nie zrobiłem nic, by uratować Twoje, a tym samym i moje własne życie. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, że jeżeli znikniesz, wraz z Tobą przepadnie moja Siła i Nadzieja, moja Miłość, Złość i Nienawiść, moja Tęsknota i Wiara... wszystko to, co czyniło mnie tym, którego znałaś.  
    Gdy pojawił się Ichigo, wszystko się zmieniło. Przypomniałem sobie każdy dzień, który razem spędziliśmy, wszystkie troski i smutki, które dzieliliśmy, każde zmartwienia i wybuchy niepohamowanego śmiechu. Byłem gotów stanąć przed Tobą, osłaniając Cię, gotów oddać za Ciebie własne życie, gotów walczyć z każdym, kto spróbowałby skrzywdzić tę, którą kocham.  
    Lecz było już za późno.  
    Ponieważ przed Tobą stał Ichigo.  
    Nie zauważyłem, gdy to się stało. Nie zauważyłem, kiedy wyciągnęłaś ku niemu dłoń, kiedy łamiącym się głosem wołałaś jego imię, próbując go uchwycić. Próbując uchwycić te uczucia, za którymi ja ślepo goniłem przez tak długi czas. Nie spostrzegłem momentu, w którym stał się on dla Ciebie tym, kim byłaś dla mnie Ty.  
    Nie zdążyłem Cię ochronić, Rukia.  
    Nie tak, jak tego pragnąłem.  
    Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek będę miał jeszcze okazję to zrobić. Nie wiem, czy nie jest już na to za późno. Ale to, czego jestem pewien, i co pragnę Ci powiedzieć, płynie prosto z mojego serca – gdy tylko będziesz mnie potrzebować, ja zawsze będę obok.  
    Jestem tuż za Tobą.  
  
  



End file.
